moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Complete Movies Timeline
This timeline imagines if many movies' universes could coexist in the same universe. This fan timeline is divide in two different futures: one positive for mankind and an one negative, revolving on a certain apocalypse. Prehistory *'3,200,000,000 BC' **A member of the species known as Engineers sacrifices himself to seed Earth with the building blocks of life. (Prometheus) *'Between 206 and 144 milions BC' **The Jurassic Period occours. (Jurassic Park) *'70,000,000 BC' **A Gorgosaurus loses its tooth after a fight against a Pachyrhinosaurus. (Walking with Dinosaurs) *'65,000,000 BC' **Dinosaurs are extinct. (Jurassic Park) *'4,000,000 BC' **A group of hominids interact with a black monolith in Africa. (2001: A Space Odyssey) *'20,000 BC' **Three prehistoric animals belonging to different species temporarly adopt a young Neanderthal. (Ice Age) Ancient Times *'8,000 BC' **A group of primitive hunters across Asia until they arrive to a land dominated by piramids builders. (10,000 BC) **A shaman is captured by a pyramid-shaped spaceship from him village. (Stargate) *'c. 5043 BC' **Thirteen interdimensional beings with crystalline skeletons from space became the gods of the Ugha tribe and chose them to build a great city that the conquistadors called El Dorado, otherwise known as Akator. (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *'3067 BC' **The Scorpion King leads his army on a campaign to conquer the known world. (The Mummy Returns) *'2996 BC' **The Predators arrive on Earth, teach humans to build pyramids, and are worshipped as gods. An ancient civilization located in a huge cavern beneath the volcanic Bouvet Island grows to the height of its power. (Alien vs. Predator) *'2896 BC' **'October, 10th': The Yautja return to Earth and begin a hunt to Xenomorphs so that the Yautja may hunt them as a rite of passage. This ritual continues every one hundred years on the 10th of October. The Yautja activate their self-destruct mechanisms if overwhelmed by the Xenomorphs, which causes the destruction of some early human civilizations. (Alien vs. Predator) *'2737 BC' **Last reporting of the Great Evil. (The Fifth Element) *'1290 BC' **Imhotep is sentenced to suffer the Hom Dai, the worst of Egyptian curses, buried alive with flesh-eating scarab beetles. He's sealed away in a sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of the god Anubis and kept under strict surveillance by the Medjai to prevent Imhotep's return. (The Mummy) *'1200 BC' **The Troyan War occours. (Troy) *'980 BC' **Egyptian Pharaoh Shishak invades Jerusalem. (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *'382 BC' **The Olivander Familiy enstabilshes its own wand-making business. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) *'0 AD' **'December, 25th': according to Doc, this is the date of the Birth of Jesus Christ. (Back to the Future) * 33 AD ** Mary Magdalene gives Birth a female child, apparently the daughter of Jesus. (The Da Vinci Code) * c. 34 AD ** The Engineers stationed on LV-223 initiated a plan to wipe out humanity for reasons unknown by releasing the black liquid pathogen they had created. However, they apparently lost control of the pathogen and led the Engineers there to die off. Four surviving Engineers took refuge within their ship, storing themselves within its hypersleep chambers; however, only one of them survived. (Prometheus) * 180 AD ** Maximus Decimus Meridius is betrayed when Commodus, the ambitious son of Emperor Marcus Aurelius, murders his father and seizes the throne. (The Gladiator) * 325 AD ** Christianity become the only religion in the Roman Empire. (The Da Vinci Code) ** May, 20th→June, 19th: the''' Council of Nicaea occours. (The Da Vinci Code) * '''337 AD ** May, 22nd: the Roman Emperor Constantine is dead. (The Da Vinci Code) 10th Century * 938 AD ** The Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword is founded. (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * 993 AD ** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is founded by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, who creates the Chamber of Secrets and abandons Hogwarts. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) 11th Century * 1003 AD ** Pai Mei single-handedly massacres all 60 of the Shaolin monks residing in the Shaolin temple. (Kill Bill: Vol. 2) 13th Century * 1207 ** The Slug & Jiggers Apothecary is established. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) * 1236 ** August, 14th: Barry Wee Willie Winkle is born. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) * 1280 ** King Edward "Longshanks" invades and conquers Scotland following the death of Alexander III of Scotland, who left no heir to the throne. (Braveheart) * 1292 ** May, 19th: Ignotus Peverell, also known as the "Third Brother", is dead. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) 14th Century * 1307 ** October, 13th: 'The Templars are all but exterminated. (''The Da Vinci Code) * '''1314 ** June, 23rd-24th: 'the Battle of Bannockburn occours. (''Braveheart) * '''1327 ** Nicolas Flamel is born. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) * 1357 ** A group of modern students goes back in time to rescue their teacher during the Hundred Years' War. (Timeline) * 1397 ** The Emishi tribe is defeated by the Emperor of Japan and forced to exile. (Princess Mononoke) 15th Century * 1497 ** Summer: 'a war is fought between the humans of Iron Town and the Beast Gods in Japan. (''Princess Mononoke) 16th Century * '''1511 ** Francisco de Orellana is born. (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * 1517 ** Last eruption of Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar before 2017. (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) * 1519 ** The Aztecs deliver to Cortés a stone chest containing 882 identical pieces of Aztec gold, as blood money to appease his slaughter. When Cortés refuses to stop his conquest, the Heathen Gods place a curse upon the treasure, so that anyone who took but one coin from the chest would become undead skeletons. The treasure ultimately ended up on Isla de Muerta. (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) * 1520 ** Hernando Cortés gives Francisco Vásquez de Coronado the Cross of Coronado. (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * 1523 ** Juan Ponce de León dies on an unamed island. (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) * 1546 ** A group of conquistadors led by Francisco de Orellana stole the one of the Crystal Skulls along with other valuables from Akator. (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) 17th Century * c. 1609 ** The Illuminati myth begins.(Angels and Demons) * 1630 ** A family in New England is almost completly exterminated by a witch. (The Witch) * 1680 ** Blackbeard is born in Bristol, England. (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) 18th Century * 1715 ** Raphael Andolini manufactures a Spanish-made flintlock pistol, which later was owned by the Yautja "City Hunter". (Predator 2) * 1720 ** Weatherby Swann and his daughter, Elizabeth, also set out from England to the Caribbean aboard the HMS Dauntless. The merchant vessel Will Turner sailed on is attacked by the Black Pearl, and Will is rescued by the crew of the Dauntless. Will meets Elizabeth, who takes his medallion to ensure he is not mistaken as a pirate. (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) * 1728 ** The pirates of the Black Pearl are defeated. (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) * 1729 ** The Black Pearl is destroyed by the Kraken. (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Ches''t) ** Calypso is released from her human form and forms a maelstrom, where a battle raged at the center of it. During the battle, Will Turner and Elizabeth are wed by Barbossa, while Jack fights Davy Jones for the Dead Man's Chest. Jones is killed by a dying Will Turner, who replaces him as captain, and Cutler Beckett dies aboard the ''Endeavour. (Pirates of Carribean: At World's End) * 1739 ** August, 16th: Elizabeth Swann and her son Henry await the return of Will Turner. It is believed that because Will has carried out his duty for the past decade, and Elizabeth remain faithful, Will's curse is broken and he is freed from service. However, Will Turner returns to his wife and son for just one day before returning to his duty. (Pirates of Carribean: At World's End) * 1742 ** A twelve-year-old Henry Turner attempts to drown but is saved by the Flying Dutchman. He tells his father William Turner about the Trident of Poseidon and its ability to break his curse but William tells him to forget him. (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) * 1746 ** The Queen Anne's Revenge attacks the Black Pearl off the coast of Hispaniola. Blackbeard captures the ship and magically shrinks her, making her one of his ships in bottles. (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) * 1750 ** The quest for the Fountain of Youth was underway. After being forced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack Sparrow leads Blackbeard and Angelica to reach the Fountain. Privateer Hector Barbossa searches for the Fountain under King George II. The Fountain of Youth would end up being destroyed by The Spaniard's crew. (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) * 1751 ** Undead pirate hunter Armando Salazar escapes from the Devil's Triangle, and goes after the pirate who caused his death, Jack Sparrow. To stop his old enemy, Sparrow is convinced to help Henry Turner and Carina Smyth to find the Trident of Poseidon. (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) * 1776 ** July, 4th: the Declaration of Independence is signed. (Back to the Future) * 1789 ** Gotham City is founded in New Jersey. (Batman) 19th Century * 1815 ** The Napoleon Brandy is bottled. (Kingsman: The Secret Service) * 1827 ** A long period of peace between the Wizarding and the No-Magical World begins. It will dured for almost a century. (Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald) * 1835 ** British forces aggressively swept through India to eradicate the Thuggee. (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) * 1849 ** The Kingsman taylors start to make clothes for the most powerful people in the world. (Kingsman: The Secret Service) * 1857 ** Pope Pius IX feels the male form would inspire lust, so he takes a hammer and chisel and "un-manned" hundreds of statues. (Angels and Demons) ** The Sepoy Rebellion occours in India. (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) * 1858 ** Django is liberated by King Schultz. (Django Unchained) * 1861 ** Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) * 1863 ** Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) * 1864 ** Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) ** Jules Verne's novel Journey to the Center of the Earth was published. (Back to the Future Part III) * 1875 ** Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) * 1880 ** Thomas Riddle is born. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) * 1883 ** Mary Riddle is born. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) * 1885 ** January, 1st: Dr. Emmett Brown accidentally arrives from 1955 and appears over the future location of Lyon Estates (about two miles south of Hill Valley). Despite damage to the vehicle's flying circuits, Doc and the DeLorean are not seriously damaged by the landing. Doc then goes into town and sets up as a blacksmith in Hill Valley. (Back to the Future III) ** July, 4th: Doc passes out after drinking one shot of whiskey at the 4th of July celebrations. (Back to the Future III) ** September, 2nd→7th: 'Marty McFly arrives in 1885 to rescue Doc. They later use a stolen train's locomotive to push the DeLorean up to 88 mph toward Shonash Ravine to go back to 1985. Marty goes back to the future; but Doc, who went to Clara's rescue, is forced to stay behind. (''Back to the Future III) * '''1888 ** The Kobayashi Dynasty, a procession of dog-hating thugs, stooges and felons betrays and deceives the citizens of Uni Prefecture. (Isle of Dogs) * 1895 ** Megatron crashes onto Earth, landing in the Arctic Circle and is discovered by explorer Archibald Witwicky. Witwicky inadvertently activates Megatron's navigational system, which etches the AllSpark's coordinates into his glasses. (Transformers) * 1899 ** December, 31st: H. George Wells last meets his companions before having a trip in the future. (The Time Machine) 20th Century *'1900' **'January, 5th': H. George Wells begins to recount his adventures since they last met on New Year's Eve, 1899. (The Time Machine) *'1901' **'November, 9th': Credence Barebone is born. (Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald) *'1902' **The city of Perfection is founded. (Tremors) **Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) *'1904' **Brooks Hatlen is enprisoned at the Shawshank State Penitentiary. (The Shawshank Redemption) *'1905' **Tom Riddle, Snr is born. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) **'October, 21st': Credence Barebone is adopted by Mary Lou Barebone. (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) *'1912' **'April, 10th→15th': The RMS Titanic makes its first and only trip in the North Atlantic before hitting an iceberg. (Titanic) **Fedora and a group of grave robbers find the Cross of Coronado in Utah. Indiana Jones attempts to take it from them, but is unsuccessful. (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *'1913' **Newton Scamander is expelled from Hogwarts. (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) *'1914' **Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) **Aliens known as Mondoshawans arrive at an ancient Egyptian temple to collect, for safekeeping from World War I, the only weapon capable of defeating a great evil that appears every 5,000 years. (The Fifth Element) **'August, 3rd': Germany decleares war to the United Kingdom. (The Time Machine) *'1915' *'1916' **A shark kills five people near Jersey Beach. (Jaws) **'March': The Joneses visit relatives in New Mexico. Indy and his cousin, Frank go to Mexico. Indy is lost and eventually joins the Villistas. (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *'1917' **Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) **'September, 13th': the Time Traveller first leaves the machine on September 13, 1917, where he meets James Filby, whom he mistakes for his father, David. James informs George that his father had "died in the war", and that the United Kingdom has been at war with Germany since 1914. (The Time Machine) *'1918' **Marco Pagot fights against Austrians during the last year of war. After an afterlife expireance he becames half pig. (Porco Rosso) *'1919' **The "Kingsman" secret services are founded. (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *'1921' **Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) *'1924' **Jacob Kowalski returns to the United States of America, after serving in the American Expeditionary Forces in Europe during the First World War. (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) *'1925' **Fleury's Fancy Fauna in New York is forcibly shut down by the Magical Congress of the United States of America for illegally breeding magical beasts within city limits. (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) *'1926' **An expedition led by Evelyn Carnahan discovers Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. (The Mummy) **'December, 8th': Newton Scamander helps capture and uncover Gellert Grindelwald and creates a rain laced with Swooping Evil venom to obliviate the citizens of New York, including Jacob Kowalski. (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) **'December, 31th': Tom Orvoloson Riddle is born. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *'1927' **'March: '''Kowalski Quality Baked Goods, a bakery owned by Jacob Kowalski, has opened on Rivington Street in New York. (''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) **'May, 30th': Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, who had been captured by Newt Scamander and the MACUSA in December of the previous year, made a dramatic escape. (Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald) **'September': Jacob Kowalski and Newt Scamander go to Paris. (Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald) *'1928' **The archeologist Robert Langford founds a giant ring near the Giza Pyramid. (Stargate) *'1929' **'October, 29th': the Wall Street Crash occours. Nathan Caledon "Cal" Hockley commites suicide with a pistol. (Titanic) *'1930' **Marco Pagot regains his human appearence. (Porco Rosso) *'1931' **'June': Indiana Jones visited Madagascar, and following the recovery of the Jewel of Heaven sapphire, the Sultan of Madagascar, threatened to remove a lower body part from the archaeologist if he ever returned to the island. (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *'1932' *'1933' **An expedition group visits Skull Island and encounters King Kong. (King Kong) **Scorpion King's Pyramid is destroyed. (The Mummy Returns) **The government of British Honduras declared Indiana Jones to be a grave robber for the theft of a precious crystal quartz artifact from Cozan, something that would drastically damage his reputation. (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *'1934' **The Nazis begin sending out archaeological teams across the world in search of religious artifacts under the orders of Nazi leader Adolf Hitler. (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *'1935' **Jones, Willie Scott and Short Round battle Mola Ram and the Thuggee cult in India. (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *'1936' **Indiana Jones recovers the Ark of Covenant. (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *'1937' **Albus Dumbledore meets for the first time Tom Riddle. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *'1938' **The Holy Grail is found by Indiana Jones and subsequently identified by Elsa Schneider. (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *'1939' **Doc's Money suitcase contained dollar bills from this year. (Back to the Future Part II) *'1940' **'June, 19th': George travels into the midst of "a new war", which he briefly stops in as his machine is buffeted from side to side. (The Time Machine) *'1943' **'June, 13th': the Basilisk injures many at Hogwarts, with its last victim being a student named Myrtle Warren, who was killed in the girls' bathroom when she saw the Basilisk's yellow eyes. Riddle frames fellow student Rubeus Hagrid and his pet Acromantul., Hagrid is expelled, and Riddle receives an engraved trophy for Special Services to the School. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) **'August': Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle and Tom Riddle Snr are murdered by Tom Orvoloson Riddle. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *'1944' **Riddle questions Professor Slughorn, who was taken in by Riddle's charisma, about the possibility of creating more than one Horcrux, something Slughorn felt deeply ashamed of in later years. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *'1945' **'July, 16th': the first nuclear bomb is tested. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) **Quint survives the USS Indianapolis ''shink. (''Jaws) **'August, 6th': Atomic bombs are dropped on Hiroshima, Japan. According to later US government records, the heat and conflict attract Predators. (Predator 2) **Albus Dumbledore defeats Gellert Grindelwald, who is subsequently incarcerated in Nurmengard. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) *'1946' *'1947' **Banker Andy Dufresne is convicted of murdering his wife and her lover, and sentenced to two consecutive life sentences at the Shawshank State Penitentiary. (The Shawshank Redemption) **'July, 2nd': a UFO crashed in Roswell, New Mexico, and the body of an unknown being was found therein. The corpse was recovered by a team of US military, who brought in a group of civilian specialists to investigate the site and remains. (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) **Emperor Han and his army of terracotta statues are defeated. (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) *'1948' **Skull Island sinks under the sea after an earthquake measuring 9.2 on the Richter Scale. (King Kong) *'1949' **Andy Drufresne overhears the captain of the guards, Byron Hadley, complaining about being taxed on an inheritance and offers to help him shelter the money legally. (The Shawshank Redemption) *'1952' **Marcus Brody is dead. (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *'1954' **Brooks Hatlen is paroled after serving 50 years, but he cannot adjust to the outside world and eventually hangs himself. (The Shawshank Redemption) *'1955' **'July, 17th': Disneyland is opened to the public. (Jurassic Park) **'November 5th→12th: '''Marty McFly visits Hill Valley during the 50's and meets his parents. (''Back to the Future) *'1956' *'1957' **'August': in Hangar 51, Soviet colonel Irina Spalko forces archaeologist Indiana Jones at to help her find the Roswell remains stored here. (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *'1958' **'Summer': in "Camp Crystal Lake" two teenagers are killed by an unknown killer. (Friday 13th) *'1962' **The Dalmore whisky is bottled. (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *'1963' **'October, 31st': a six years old Micheal Myers kills his sister. (Halloween) **Jack Napier kills Bruce Wayne's parents. (Batman) *'1964' **'June, 22nd': Robert Langdon is born. (The Da Vinci Code) *'1965' **Tommy Williams is incarcerated for burglary. (The Shawshank Redemption) **'November, 13th': Sarah Connor is born. (The Terminator) *'1966' *'1967' *'1968' **'June, 12th': Marty McFly is born. (Back to the Future) *'1969' **Norm Spellman owned a hat whit this date written in Braille. (Avatar) **John Hammond opens "Animal Kingdom" in Nairobi, Kenya. (Jurassic Park) *'1970' *'1971' **Alex DeLarge is arrested after killing a woman. (A Clockwork Orange) **''The Lorax'' is written by Dr. Seuss. (Avatar - Extended Edition) **At the age of seven, Langdon fell into a well and was trapped there over night. This left him with claustrophobia that constantly plagued him in his later years. (The Da Vinci Code) *'1972' **'January, 14th': a mission lead by Colonel Taylor is set to colonize an other planet. (Planet of the Apes) **'June, 12th': James Donovan Halliday is born in Middletown, Ohio. (Ready Player One) *'1973' **Alex eagerly takes up an offer to be a test subject for the Minister of the Interior's new Ludovico technique, an experimental aversion therapy for rehabilitating criminals within two weeks. (A Clockwork Orange) **'May, 23rd': Sahara Harding is born. (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *'1975' **'Summer': a Great White Shark starts to attack tourist near Amity Island. (Jaws) **'July': The Apollo–Soyuz Test Project occours. (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) *'1976' **Marty McFly sets the living room rug on fire when he was eight years old. (Back to the Future) *'1977' **Superman stops Lex Luthor from destroying San Andreas Fault. (Superman) *'1978' **'October, 31th': Michael Myers escape from the asylum and starts to search his sister. (Halloween) *'1979' **General Zod, Faora and Nom are released from the Phantom Zone. (Superman II) **Cholera is completly eradicated in the world. (Alien 3) **Sybill Tralawney starts to live and teach at Hogwarts. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) *'1980' **Vietnam veteran Llewelyn Moss finds the horrific aftermath of a botched drug deal and takes a suitcase filled with money, he sets in motion a spiral of violence beyond his control or comprehension. An old and unhappy sheriff, Ed Tom Bell, is determined to prove that there's still a place for justice in an otherwise unfair and cruel world as he sets out to find Moss and protect him from the owners of the money. (No Country for Old Men) **'June, 13th': a new series of omocidies occour in "Camp Crystal Lake". (Friday 13th) *'1981' **'October, 31th': James Potter and Lily Evans are assassinated by Lord Voldemort, who later fails to kill Harry Potter. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) **A werewolf attacks two young men, killing one and bitting the other. (An American Werewolf in London) *'1982' **'October: '''A group of alien botanists secretly visit Earth under cover of night to gather plant specimens in a California forest. When government agents appear on the scene, the aliens flee in their spaceship, but in their haste, one of them is left behind. (''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) **While running the Animal Kingdom with Robert Muldoon, John Hammond begins laying the groundwork for Jurassic Park. (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *'1983' **Main Force Patrol is founded in Australia. (Mad Max) *'1984' **'May' ***'13th' ****A Terminator arrives from the future in Griffith Park in Los Angeles with a mission is to kill Sarah Connor. Sergeant Kyle Reese of the Resistance arrives from the future to protect Connor. While Sarah is at work, the Terminator kills the other two Sarah Connors listed in the phone book while Reese looks for Sarah J. Connor. Sarah is stood up for her Friday night date by her boyfriend, and goes out alone. Reese saves Sarah from the Terminator at Tech Noir after she finds out about the killings on the eleven o'clock news. (The Terminator) ***'14th' **** The Terminator attacks at the police department. Sarah and Kyle escape in a car, eventually running out of gas at 4:36 AM. The Terminator kills the mother of Sarah. After dark, Sarah and Kyle conceive John Connor. (The Terminator) ***'15th' ****They flee from the Terminator, ending up at a Cyberdyne System factory. Both Kyle Reese and the Terminator are killed, while Sarah Connor survives. Being loaded into an ambulance after dawn. (The Terminator) **'November, 10th': a pregnant Sarah gets her picture taken at a gas station in Mexico. (The Terminator) *'1985' **'February, 28th': John Connor is born. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) **'October, 26th': Doc Brown shows to Marty McFly his time machine. (Back to the Future) *'1986' *'1987' **A group of soldiers is hunted by a Predator in Central America. (Predator) **Gogo Yurabi is born. (Kill Bill) **'June, 9th': this is the expiry date of Marty's driver license. (Back to the Future) *'1988' *'1989' **Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City and starts to fight crime as "Batman". (Batman) *'1990' **The policeman Alex Murphy is killed by some criminals. His body is reused to create the ultimate policeman: Robocop. (Robocop) **Three worm-like alien creatures known as Graboids attack some civilians in the city of Perfection. (Tremors) *'1991' **'June, 23rd': Dudley Dursley's eleventh birthday; his parents take him, along with his cousin Harry Potter to the zoo. Harry speaks Parseltongue for the first time to a boa constrictor. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) **'July' ***'24th': Harry Potter is admitted at Hogwarts. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) ***'31th': Harry Potter's eleventh birthday; he is visited in the Hut-on-the-Rock by Rubeus Hagrid, who tells Harry of his wizard heritage and takes him to Diagon Alley for the first time the next morning. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) **'September' ***'1rst': Harry and his classmates begin at Hogwarts. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) ***'12th': Harry Potter becomes the youngest Seeker in a century for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) **'October, 31th': during the Hallowe'en feast at Hogwarts, a mountain troll is let loose by Professor Quirrell, who looks for the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley save Hermione Granger from the troll, and the three become friends. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) **'November': Harry plays his first Quidditch match. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) **'December, 25th': Harry receives his late father's Invisibility Cloak from Albus Dumbledore as a Christmas present. He also finds the Mirror of Erised and sees his family for the first time. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) *'1992' **'January, 12th': HAL 9000 enters in function in Urbana, Illinois. (2001: A Space Odyssey) **'May, 25th': Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy serve detention in the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid. They spot a dead unicorn and Harry encounters Lord Voldemort for the first time since his infancy. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) **'June, 4th': Harry, Ron, and Hermione keep the Philosopher's Stone from Professor Quirrell, Quirrell dies and Lord Voldemort leaves the physical world once again without a body. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) **'July, 31th': Harry Potter's twelfth birthday; he is visited by Dobby. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) **'August' ***'3rd': Harry is rescued from 4 Privet Drive by Ron and Fred and George Weasley, and they go to The Burrow. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ***'19th': Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys shop in Diagon Alley. In Flourish and Blotts, they meet Gilderoy Lockhart and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius slips an old school diary of Tom Riddle’s into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. He also starts a fight with Arthur Weasley. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) **'September, 1st': Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood begin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron miss the Hogwarts Express and fly a car to school. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) **'October, 31st': the basilisk petrifies Mrs Norris. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) **'November, 8th': Colin Creevey is petrified by the basilisk. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) **'December' ***'17th': At the first meeting of the Duelling Club, Harry Potter speaks Parseltongue and many suspect that he is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ***'18th': Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick are petrified by the basilisk. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ***'25th': Hermione Granger finishes brewing Polyjuice Potion. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley use it to take on the appearances of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, respectively, while Hermione accidentally turns partially into a cat. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) *'1993' **'May' ***Armando Dippet is dead. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ***'8th': the basilisk petrifies Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater, removing Harry as a suspect behind the attacks. Rubeus Hagrid is sent to Azkaban and Albus Dumbledore is removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ***'24th': Harry and Ron Weasley enter the Forbidden Forest and meet Aragog. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ***'29th': Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets, where Professor Lockhart attempts to Obliviate Harry and Ron and take credit for the rescue, the spell backfires, wiping his memory. Harry defeats Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ***'30th': Dobby the house-elf is freed from service to the Malfoy family after Harry tricks Lucius Malfoy into throwing a sock at him. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) **'June' ***Celebration feast lasts into the night; Hagrid returns from Azkaban; exams are cancelled. (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ***'11th': John Hammond opens a tourist attraction consisting on living dinosaurs. (Jurassic Park) **In Columbia a volcanic disaster occours. (Dante's Peak) **'July' ***The Weasley family in Egypt. Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ***'24th': The Daily Prophet features a picture of the Weasleys on vacation in Egypt. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) **'August' ***'6th': Harry loses control of his emotions and accidentally explodes Aunt Marge's wineglass in her hand and magically inflates her, and then runs away, taking the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ***'7th': Harry arrived via the Knight Bus at the Leaky Cauldron near dawn and was met by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge; he stayed too room eleven and stayed for the last three weeks of vacation. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) **'September' ***'1st': Dementors board the Hogwarts Express on its journey to Hogwarts. Remus Lupin drives them away from Harry Potter, who fainted due to the power of the Dementors. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ***'2nd': at 9 a.m, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger have their first Divination class. Hermione also attends Muggle Studies and Arithmancy at 9 a.m. as well. After lunch, Rubeus Hagrid teaches his first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, where Draco Malfoy is injured by Buckbeak. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ***'3rd': In the afternoon, Remus Lupin's first Defence Against the Dark Arts class; tackled a Boggart. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) **'October' ***'15th': Crookshanks attacked Scabbers. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ***'31th' ****First Hogsmeade weekend for third years. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ****Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and slashes the Fat Lady’s portrait while searching for Peter Pettigrew. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) **'November' ***'1st': students sleep in the Great Hall after Sirius Black's Hallowe'en attack on the Fat Lady; around three in the morning, Dumbledore returns to say that Black has not be found. The Fat Lady is succeeded by Sir Cadogan. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ***'7th': Harry fell from his broom after the Dementors entered the pitch and ended up in the Hospital wing; Cedric Diggory captured the Snitch and Hufflepuff won by 100 points; Harry's Nimbus 2000 was blown into and destroyed by the Whomping Willow. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ***'8th': Madame Pompfrey keeps Harry in the Hospital Wing. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ***'9th': Snape's essay on recognising werewolves was due in the morning. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ** December *** Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's Map so that he can sneak into Hogsmeade. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *** Harry, Ron, and Hermione overhear McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Rosmerta and Fudge discuss Sirius Black's supposed betrayal of Harry's parents. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *'1994' **'January: '''Harry has his first lesson with Remus Lupin on the Patronus Charm. (''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) **'February': Hagrid and Buckbeak travel to London for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures hearing. Buckbeak is to be executed. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) **A stargate is opened and a group of soldiers arrive on the planet Abydos. (Stargate) **'June, 6th': Sybill Trelawney told her second prophecy to Harry Potter in the afternoon. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger discover Peter Pettigrew was responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew escapes, Sirius Black and Buckbeak are freed by Harry and Hermione, with the assistance of Hermione's Time-Turner. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) ** August, 18th: the 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Afterward, a Death Eater riot breaks out and the Dark Mark is cast into the sky by Barty Crouch Jr. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ** September, 5th: Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Alastor Moody) teaches the Fourth year students about the Unforgivable Curses. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ** October, 31st: The Goblet of Fire selects the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, held for the first time in centuries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the scheming of Barty Crouch Jr, posing as Alastor Moody, Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth champion. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ** November *** 1st: Harry sends a letter to Sirius letting him know that he was also selected as a Hogwarts Champion. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *** 22nd: At midnight, Harry, under his invisibility cloak, meets with Hagrid to learn that Dragons will be the first task. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *** 23rd: Harry tells Cedric Diggory that the first task involves dragons. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *** 24th: 'the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. (''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ** '''December *** Professor McGonagall made the announcement of The Yule Ball at the end of Transfiguration class. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *** Sarah Connor tries to blow up a computer factory but gets shot and arrested. She tells the story about a human-looking machine sent from the future to kill her and about the father of her son being a soldier sent from the year 2029 to protect her. She is diagnosed with an acute schizo-affective disorder and is sent to Pescadero State Hospital. Dr. Silberman diagnoses her with depression, anxiety, violent acting-out and delusions of persecution. John Connor is moved to foster parents in Reseda, Los Angeles. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ***Harry asks Cho to the Yule Ball, only to learn she is going with Cedric Diggory. He later asks Parvati Patil who agrees to go with him and to ask her sister Padma Patil for Ron. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) ***'25th': the Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Ron Weasley goes with Padma Patil and Hermione Granger goes with Viktor Krum. Without realising, seeing this sparks jealousy in Ron Weasley, which later leads to him and Hermione Granger falling in love. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *'1995' **'January': Harry sneaks out to use the Prefects' Bathroom and uncover the nature of the Second Task. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) **'February, 24th': the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) **'June' ***'8th' **** A Terminator arrives from the year 2030 in Action, California. After arriving, Terminator goes to The Corral and acquires clothing, a motorcycle, and weapons. During this, Terminator also injures several patrons, including the one who owned the clothing and motorcycle. The Series 1000 Terminator prototype arrives from the future to Los Angeles near the 6th street bridge to assassinate John Connor. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) **** Sarah Connor is denied a chance to at least speak with her son, John, in a rage she attacks Doctor Silberman who has her restrained and sedated. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) **** The T-1000 and the T-800 both arrive at John Connor at the same time, John is able to escape due to the Terminator distracting the T-1000 through combat. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) **** John Connor, after a discussion with the T-800, finally realizes that his mother, Sarah Connor had been telling the truth in regards to Skynet, the Terminators, and the future war. The T-1000 terminates Janelle and Todd Voight in an attempt to reacquire John Connor. Sarah Connor is informed by the Los Angeles Police Department that an individual with the same face as the man that tried to kill her in 1984 has surfaced in a mall. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) **** Following its mission, finding a high probability of success, T-1000 goes to Pescadero State Hospital to copy Sarah Connor and await contact from John Connor. A security guard by the name of Lewis is terminated by the T-1000, who then mimics his form to gain access to Sarah Connor. Fearing for her son, John Connor's life, Sarah Connor initiates an escape attempt from Pescadero State Hospital. Using Peter Silberman as a hostage, Sarah is ultimately able to make her way toward the elevators, and ultimately escape the hospital, and the T-1000 through the intervention of the T-800 and her son, John. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ***'9th' ****The Terminator describes in detail, who Miles Dyson is and his contribution to the creation of Skynet as well as Cyberdyne Systems future success thanks to the revolutionary microprocessor. John and Sarah Connor along with "Uncle Bob" arrive at Enrique Salceda's for much-needed supplies, such as food, weapons and a truck. Enrique mentions that the trio have been featured on the news and that the Police are looking for them. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ****After a nightmare of Judgment Day, Sarah Connor decides to murder Miles Dyson in the hopes that it would prevent the war. Sarah Connor initial fails to murder Miles Dyson, and upon zeroing on him inside his home, she backs down, realizing that she could not go through with it. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ****The Terminator reveals his identity to Miles and Tarissa Dyson and later informs them of Skynet and Judgement Day. Sarah Connor discovers that she was right in that Cyberdyne Systems covered up evidence of the first Terminator that she crushed in the hydraulic press. John and Sarah Connor along with Miles Dyson and the Terminator visit Cyberdyne Systems headquarters to destroy Miles' work. They are forced to bind Carl Gibbons in the restroom after he denies them access to the facilities and attempts to set off the silent alarm. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ****Terminator attacks the police force in the Cyberdyne parking lot to buy time for Sarah Connor to finish setting up the bomb. John Connor and Miles Dyson retrieve the CPU and salvaged arm of the first Terminator. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ****Miles Dyson is shot numerous times by the SWAT team and is left behind by Sarah Connor who barely escapes after the intervention of the Terminator. Miles uses his last strength to hold onto a piece of the CPU model. Miles dies in the resulting explosion that destroys an entire floor of the Cyberdyne building. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ****After a lengthy chase, John and Sarah Connor along with the T-800 and the T-1000 end up inside the steel mill. Ultimately, the T-1000 is destroyed by the narrow intervention of the T-800, thereby successfully completing its mission to protect John Connor. To ensure destruction of all potential Skynet creating technology, the T-800 is also destroyed. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) ***'24th' **** The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory tie for first place, and upon seizing the Triwizard Cup, are both transported to the Little Hangleton graveyard. After Peter Pettigrew murders Cedric, he performs a ritual to return Lord Voldemort to physical form. Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort have their first duel, where Harry escapes the Killing Curse. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) **** Harry escapes and Barty Crouch Jr is exposed as having posed as Alastor Moody, murdered his father, and tampered with the Triwizard Tournament. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) **** Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) **** The Second Wizarding War unofficially begins. (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) **'August' ***'2nd': Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley were attacked by Dementors sent by Dolores Umbridge. Harry drove them off with his Patronus and received a notice from the Improper Use of Magic Office for using underage magic. At night, Harry Potter was escorted to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***'12th': Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing was held at 8 a.m. in front of the entire Wizengamot in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic. He was acquitted. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **During the SETI program, Earth's scientists send out transmissions with information about Earth and its inhabitants in hopes of finding life beyond Earth. From an alien transmission, the scientists receive information about an alien DNA along with instructions on how to splice it with human DNA. A government team forward with the genetic experiment attempting to induce a female. One of the hundred experimental ova produces a girl named Sil, who looks like a normal human but develops into a 12-year-old in 3 months. (Species) **'September' ***'1st': students return on the Hogwarts Express; Harry meets Luna Lovegood and sees Thestrals for the first time. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***'3rd': Harry Potter serves detention with Umbridge at 5 o'clock. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***'9th' **** Umbridge inspects Filius Flitwick during the seventh year Gryffindor Charms class the period before lunch. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **** Umbridge inspects Sybill Trelawney during the fifth year Griffindor Divination class immediately after lunch. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) *** 10th: 'Hermione suggests that Harry teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts. (''Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **'''October ***'5th': Ron, Hermione, and Harry form Dumbledore's Army along with twenty-five other students. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***'7th': All Hogwarts student organisations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are disbanded, and are only allowed to reform with permission in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***9th: Dumbledore's Army meets for the first time in the Room of Requirement practising the Disarming Charm from eight o’clock to ten minutes after 9 o'clock, the fifth years curfew. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **'November' ***Hagrid returns from his trip with Olympe Maxime to visit the Giants. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***Umbridge performs her inspection of Hagrid's house. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **'December' ***Last meeting of Dumbledore's Army before the holiday break. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) *** Harry Potter finally shares a kiss with his crush, Cho Chang. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) *** That night well after midnight, Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) *'1996' **'January:' ten Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, escape from Azkaban prison in a mass breakout. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **'March' ***Harry sees some of Severus Snape's memories after using a Shield Charm during their Occlumency lesson. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***Dolores Umbridge dismisses Sybill Trelawney, but Dumbledore allows her to still live at Hogwarts. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **'April' ***Dumbledore's Army is discovered by Dolores Umbridge. Albus Dumbledore takes the fall and leaves Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight passed by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge making Dolores Umbridge Headmistress of Hogwarts School. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **'June' ***'18th' **** Umbridge is attacked in the Forbidden Forest by centaurs when she calls them "filthy half-breeds." (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood thwart Lord Voldemort's plans to steal the prophecy and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries ensues. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **** The Order of the Phoenix comes to their assistance; various Death Eaters are captured; the prophecy is destroyed and Sirius Black is murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort duels Dumbledore and possesses Harry, but flees when the Ministry of Magic arrive. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge is forced to accept Voldemort has returned, Umbridge is removed from Hogwarts and Cornelius resigns from Minister for Magic. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) ***'19th': Cornelius Fudge admits that Voldemort has return and the Second Wizarding War officially begins. (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) **'July' ***Draco Malfoy begins his duties as a Death Eater. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *** Mr Ollivander mysteriously disappeares. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *** The Millennium Bridge was brought down by Death Eaters. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *** Narcissa Malfoy convinced Severus Snape take an Unbreakable Vow to help her son with the task Lord Voldemort assigned him: to kill Albus Dumbledore. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **Brock Lovett continues his search for the Heart of the Ocean in the North Atlantic Ocean. (Titanic) **'August ' ***Harry, Ron, and Hermione run into Draco Malfoy and his mother at Diagon Alley. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **'September' ***'1st' ****Harry Potter comes to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy has joined the Death Eaters. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) ****Harry sneaks into Draco Malfoy's compartment and gets hit with a Full Body-Bind Curse but Nymphadora Tonks rescues him. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **'December' ***'20th': Horace Slughorn, new Potions professor at Hogwarts, holds a Christmas party for his favourite students and other associates. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *'1997' **'March, 1st': Ron Weasley accidentally consumes a Love Potion Romilda Vane intended for Harry Potter. He then drinks poisoned mead Draco Malfoy had intended for Albus Dumbledore, but Harry saves him with a bezoar. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **'April' ***'20th' **** The acromantula, Aragog, passes away. Rubeus Hagrid removes his corpse from the Forbidden Forest to prevent the other acromantulas from cannibalising it. Harry Potter and Horace Slughorn attend Aragog's funeral with Rubeus Hagrid. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **** Harry consumes Felix Felicis and successfully gets Professor Slughorn's memory of discussing Horcruxes with Tom Riddle. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *** 22nd: Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore view the memory recently procured from Horace Slughorn and discover the truth of Voldemort's multiple Horcruxes. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **'May, 25th': San Diego Incident. According to Eddie Carr and John Hammond, this is the day that the Gatherers were originally supposed to travel to Isla Sorna. (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) **'June, 30th': Harry and Dumbledore retrieve the fake locket Horcrux from a cave and learn of the existence of "R.A.B.". As Dumbledore and Harry return to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy smuggles several Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Draco confronts Dumbledore, while Harry is hidden. Draco disarms Dumbledore, unknowingly claiming possession of the Elder Wand's loyalty, but he is unable to kill Dumbledore, lowering his wand at the last moment. Severus Snape and several Death Eaters appear in the Astronomy Tower then, and Snape kills Dumbledore. He flees the school with the other Death Eaters. (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **The volcano Dante's Peak erupts. (Dante's Peak) **'July' *** Voldemort and his Death Eaters hold a meeting at Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort primarily resides. Charity Burbage is murdered. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) *** After reading about increasing attacks against Muggle-borns, Hermione Granger places a Memory Charm on her parents to remove their memories of her. She then gives them new identities and arranges for them to "retire" to Australia permanently. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) *** Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley pack up their home at Privet Drive and leave it for parts unknown at Harry Potter's urging. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) *** 27th: the Battle of the Seven Potters occurs when Voldemort makes an attempt on Harry Potter's life; Alastor Moody is killed in battle as well as Harry's owl, Hedwig. Harry and Hagrid arrive safely at the Tonks family home, and Harry meets Andromeda Black-Tonks and Ted Tonks for the first time. Harry and Hagrid then go on to the Burrow to meet the the Weasley family and various members of the Order of the Phoenix. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) **'August, 29th': according to Kyle Reese's claims, this would be the date of the Judgment Day. However, after the events in 1995, Judgment Day is completly erased. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) **'Summer': a Predator starts a human hunt in Los Angeles. (Predator 2) **'December': probationary secret agent Lee Unwin sacrifices himself to protect his superior Harry Hart. Hart, blaming himself, returns to London to give Lee's widow Michelle and her young son Gary "Eggsy" a medal engraved with an emergency assistance number. (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *'1998' **'Late' March: 'The Skirmish at Malfoy Manor occurs after Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are captured and Dobby comes to their rescue. Peter Pettigrew is killed and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and Griphook arrive at Shell Cottage, where Dobby dies. (''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) **'''May, 2nd: Voldemort is ultimate defeated at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) **'July, 1st': the movie Armageddon is released. (Transformers) *'1999' **Zach Mitchell is born. (Jurassic World) **''Spinosaurus'' is bred illegally on Isla Sorna. (Jurassic Park III) 21st Century *'2000' **Massacre at Two Pines occours. Beatrix Kiddo remains in comatose state for 4 years. (Kill Bill: Volume 1) **Mankind is united in celebration when it's created Artificial Intelligence, aka AI. (The Matrix) **B.B. Kiddo, the daughter of Beatrix Kiddo and Bill, is born. In the same year Nikkia Bell, daughter of Vernita Green, is born. (Kill Bill: Volume 1) *'2001' ** A black monolith is found on the Moon. (2001: A Space Odyssey) ** May, 23rd: Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby make a trip to Isla Sorna with Dino-Soar. They crash land on the island. Only Eric survives with Ben receiving internal injuries on landing. (Jurassic Park III) ** July, 18th→19th: Alan Grant is taken on Isla Sorna to search Eric Kirby. (Jurassic Park III) ** A japanese girl named Chihiro founds herselfes in a enchanted city. (Spirited Away) *'2002' **Peter Parker gains superpowers from a radioactive spider. (Spider-Man) *'2003' **Kyle Reese is born. (The Terminator) **Gray Mitchell is born. (Jurassic World) *'2004' **After a incident in the laboratory Dr. Octavius is fused with his four robotic arms. (Spider-Man 2) **The Bride exterminates all the members of DVAS. (Kill Bill: Volume 1) **'October' ***'3rd': A Yautja ship nears Earth, initiating a heat bloom beneath Bouvet Island near Antarctica which is detected by belonging to Weyland Industries. The icebreaker Piper Maru is dispatched to investigate. Max Stafford starts combing the globe looking for various experts for the expedition. (Alien vs. Predator) ***'8th': Max Stafford meets Alexa "Lex" Woods in Nepal asking for her assistance aboard the Piper Maru. Late that day Stafford meets with Professor Sebastian De Rosa and his assistant Thomas Parks in Teotihuacan to recruit them for the Piper Maru expedition. (Alien vs. Predator) ***'10th': Charles Bishop Weyland leads an expedition to Bouvet Island, Antarctica to investigate a suspicious "heat bloom" below the ice. The expedition becomes caught up in an initiation hunt between Yautja and Xenomorphs (Alien vs. Predator) ***'14th': A Predalien is set loose upon Gunnison, Colorado, which is later destroyed in a nuclear strike. (Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem) *'2005' **Fantastic Four are formed as superheroes group. (Fantastic Four) **'May, 30th': "Jurassic Word" is opened to the public. (Jurassic World) *'2006' **Robert Langdon is involved in the rediscovery of the Holy Grail. (The Da Vinci Code) *'2007' **Galactus attempts to eat Earth, but he's stopped by the Fantastic 4 and his former arald, Silver Surfer. (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) **Spiderman is infected by an alien symbiote. (Spider-Man 3) **Sam Witwicky gets caught up in a war between the heroic Autobots and the villainous Decepticons, two factions of alien robots who can disguise themselves by transforming into everyday machinery, primarily vehicles. (Transformers) *'2008' **Last time Claire sees Zach and Gray before 2015. (Jurassic World) *'2009' **Maisie Lockwood is created through cloning by Benjamin Lockwood. (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *'2010' **A group of killers, soldiers and criminals are used as preys by Predators on an artificial planet. (Predators) **Jason Voorhees is captured by the United States government and held at the Crystal Lake Research Facility. (Jason X) *'2011' *'2012' **In Uganda an army of guerrillas is killed by theyselfes after be contaminated by water with synthetic cathinones. (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *'2013' **A Gorgosaurus fossil is found in North America. (Walking with Dinosaurs) **In Chechnya rebel groups kill each other. (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *'2014' **Gary "Eggsy" Unwin is recruited into a secret spy organisation known as "Kingsman". (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *'2015' **Marty, Jennifer, Doc and Einstein visit Hill Valley in 2015. (Back to the Future) **Karen Mitchell and her husband, Scott, begin divorce proceedings after many years of difficult marriage; unbeknownst to either of them, their son Gray discovers that the people mailing them are divorce lawyers. (Jurassic World) **Zia Rodriguez trains to be a pre-veterinary medicine at Berkeley before the park incident puts her dream of accepting an internship at Jurassic World on hold and Franklin Webb joins the park as an IT Technician. (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) **'December': the incident of Jurassic World occours. (Jurassic World) *'2016' *'2017' **'February': the Costa Rican Institute of Volcanology (CRIV) reports the long-dormant volcano on Isla Nublar, Mount Sibo, has become active again after nearly 500 years. (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) **'March': Dinosaur Protection Group is founded. (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) **'September, 1st': Hogwarts school year begins. (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) **'Autumn': Black photographer Chris Washington reluctantly agrees to meet the family of his white girlfriend, Rose Armitage. (Get Out) **The Jurassic World Mosasaurus manages to escape from the Lagoon and into the open ocean. (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *'2018' **Eruption of Mount Sibo. Maisie Lockwood freed all the dinosaurs from Lockwood Manor and now loose in the mainland. (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *'2019' **Clones are used from medical purpose to help civilians' healt. (The Island) *'2020' **On the International Space Station is introduced the first system of articial gravity. (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) **The Mars I mission occours. (Mission to Mars) Near Future * 2024 ** Hockey is outlawed in this year. (Jason X) * 2025 ** The artificial intelligent interface known as "HER" is introduce to the public. (Her) ** December, 8th: OASIS (Ontologically Anthropocentric Sensory Immersive Simulation) is introduce to the public. (Ready Player One) * 2026 ** Samantha Evelyn Cook is born. (Ready Player One) ** Atari Kobayashi is born. (Isle of Dogs) * 2027 ** August, 12th: Wade Owen Watts is born. (Ready Player One) ** Judgment Day never happened, and John Connor has become a U.S. senator and has a child. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Alternative Ending) * 2028 * 2029 ** South-Est Asia is dominated by high technological cities. (Ghost in the Shell) * 2035 ** Atari Kobayashi survives to a train accident. (Isle of Dogs) * 2038 ** All dogs of Japan are banished to the Trash Island. (Isle of Dogs) * 2039 ** James Donovan Halliday dies. (Ready Player One) * 2040 ** The starship Event Horizon disappeared during its maiden voyage to Proxima Centauri. (Event Horizon) * 2045 ** The Battle of Castle Anorak occours. (Ready Player One) * 2046 * 2047 ** A distress signal is received from the Event Horizon, a starship that disappeared during its maiden voyage to Proxima Centauri seven years before and mysteriously reappeared in a decaying orbit around Neptune. (Event Horizon) * 2048 ** Bengal Tiger goes extinct. (Avatar - Extended Edition) * 2049 ** Icarus I is sent to reactivate the Sun. (Sunshine) * 2056 ** The Sun is dying and the Earth is freezing. A crew of eight pilot a colossal nuclear bomb aboard the spaceship Icarus II, with the intent to jump start the sun, and return to Earth. (Sunshine) * 2084 ** Mars returns to be an habitable planet. (Total Recall) * 2089 ** Elizabeth Shaw finds in Scotland a cave painting depicting primitive men around a large being, who points to a group of stars. (Prometheus) * 2090 ** June: The android type David is released to the public. (Alien: Covenant) * 2091 ** The spaceship Prometheus, under contract to Weyland Corp, leaves Earth heading for LV-223. Shaw is one of the key members, as Peter Weyland thought her theories about the origins of humanity could help him overcome death. (Prometheus) * 2092 ** January, 7th: Ellen Ripley is born. (Alien) * 2093 ** December, 31th: Prometheus arrives at LV-223 after two years of travel. A strange structure which has a cavern filled with Urns is found. A storm traps two crew members, Millburn and Fifield, inside a cave. They are attacked by snake-like creatures. Inside the Prometheus, the android David finds inside an urn a dark liquid substance, with which he infects Holloway, who then passes onto Shaw through sexual intercourse. (Prometheus) * 2094 ** January, 1st: As the storm passes and the crew goes after the missing members, David discovers one of the former inhabitants is still alive, and Holloway's infection ravages his body, leading Meredith Vickers to torch him alive. Shaw discovers herself pregnant despite being sterile, and uses a surgery table to cut a squid-like creature from her womb. An infected Fifield kills seven crewmembers before being killed by Captain Janek. Janek suggests Shaw that the planet was used by the Engineers as a military base until they lost control of their biological weapons. The caves within the strange structure are revealed as corridors of a ship. The remaining crew goes to awaken the Last Engineer, who decapitates David, kills Peter Weyland, Ford and Jackson but Shaw manages to escape. The ship begins to launch, but Janek rams the Prometheus into it to take it down. Vickers is crushed by the derelict, but Shaw survives and goes to the Prometheus Lifeboat. There she finds both the squid creature and the Engineer, who tries to kill Shaw but she escapes by unleashing the squid onto him. Shaw goes after David, and the two manage to leave LV-223 with another ship, sometime later a Deacon emerges from the Engineer's body. (Prometheus) Far Future (Positive Timeline) * 2104 ** United Americas are formed. (Alien) ** December, 5th: the USCSS Covenant is struck by a neutrino burst, severely damaging the ship and killing several of its occupants. Tennessee detects the rogue transmission sent by Elizabeth Shaw from Planet 4. (Alien: Covenant) * 2105 ** The USCSS Covenant arrives at Planet 4. Several of the Covenant's crew are stranded on the planet and fall victim to Neomorphs. The survivors are rescued by David. Chris Oram is impregnated by David's Xenomorph prototype, and the creature is subsequently killed by Daniels. A second Xenomorph is born aboard the Covenant, before being killed by Daniels and Tennessee. (Alien: Covenant) * 2112 ** Amanda Ripley is born. (Aliens - Special Edition) * 2122 ** The crew of the Nostromo are awakened from hypersleep to investigate a signal coming from the moon Acheron (LV-426). There, one of the crewmembers encounters Alien eggs and a facehugger attaches itself to him. The resulting Alien kills off the crew members until it is defeated by Ellen Ripley. (Alien) * 2126 ** August, 24th: Jake and Tom Sully are born. (Avatar) * 2148 ** July, 28th: Jake Sully and some marines leave Earth on ISV Venture Star for Pandora. (Avatar) * 2152 ** The Na'vi children in the old school house are attacked. Grace manages to save most of them, but Sylwanin is killed. (Avatar - Special Edition) * 2154 ** May, 19th: Jake Sully and Norm Spellman (along with other personnel) arrive on Pandora and meet Grace; they are shown their avatar bodies for the first time and Jake records his first video log. (Avatar) ** August, 22nd: the assault on the Tree of Souls occours. (Avatar) ** August, 24th: Jake makes his last log entry. His consciousness is permanently transferred to his avatar. (Avatar) * 2178 ** December, 23th: Amanda Ripley-McClaren dies. (Aliens - Special Edition) * 2179 ** July: Ripley accompanies a group of Colonial Marines aboard the USS Sulaco to investigate LV-426, after Weyland-Yutani loses contact with a terraforming colony there. They discover that Aliens have overrun the colony and encounter an Alien queen. Ripley, Dwayne Hicks and a young girl named Rebecca "Newt" Jorden, are the only survivors after the colony's atmosphere processing station explodes, and enter hypersleep for the return trip to Earth. (Aliens) ** August: an Alien egg is on board the Sulaco and hatch while Ripley, Hicks, and Newt are in hypersleep. A fire breaks out and the hypersleep pods are ejected in an escape vessel, which crashes on Fiorina 161. Ripley is the only survivor and is rescued by the inmates of a male prison facility. A facehugger is aboard the escape vehicle, and an Alien soon attacks the prisoners. Ripley learns that she has an Queen gestating inside her, and after defeating the Alien she commits suicide to prevent the Weyland-Yutani corporation from obtaining it. (Alien 3) * 2263 ** The Great Evil appears in deep space in the form of a giant ball of black fire, and destroys an attacking Earth spaceship. The Mondoshawans' current contact on Earth, priest Vito Cornelius, informs the President about the history of the Great Evil and the weapon that can stop it. As the Mondoshawans return to Earth they are ambushed by Mangalores, hired by the industrialist Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg, who has been directed by the great evil (sending messages as “Mister Shadow”) to acquire the element stones. (The Fifth Element) * 2356 ** Samples of Ripley's blood are recovered from Fiorina 161. (Alien Resurrection) * 2379 ** The United Systems Military (USM) clones Ripley aboard the USM Auriga and extracts the Alien queen from her. The Ripley clone shares part of the queen's DNA and has Alien-like abilities. (Alien Resurrection) * 2381 ** The USM breeds Aliens on board the Auriga for experimentation, which break out and overtake the ship. Ripley and several mercenaries escape while the ship crashes into Earth, destroying the Aliens with it. (Alien Resurrection) * 2455 ** Earth has become too polluted to support life and humans have moved to a new planet, Earth Two. (Jason X) * 2505 ** March, 3rd: the movie Ass is released. (Idiocracy) * 2710 ** The Pearls live peacefully on Mül until a battle broke out in orbit between the United Human Federation’s fleet and a faction known as "Southern Territories". The human commander, Filitt, orders the use of two powerful fusion missiles that disables the enemy ship but causes it to crash into the planet, annihilating Mül. (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) * 2740 ** A special police division is created by the "United Human Federation" to preserve peace through the galaxy, including happy-go-lucky Major Valerian and his partner, no-nonsense Sergeant Laureline. (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) * 10,191 A.G. ** The known universe is ruled by the Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV. The most precious substance in the universe is the spice melange, which extends life, expands consciousness and is vital to space travel. The powerful Spacing Guild and its Navigators use the orange spice gas to "fold space", that is to travel to any part of the universe without moving. (Dune) The Apocalypse (Negative Timeline) *A series of nuclear bombs are detonated around the world. (Dr. Strangelove) **At the same time Skynet provokes the Judgment Day. (The Terminator) *Many humans are captured by machines and turned in energy sources. (The Matrix) *Australia remains intact, but lawless. The Main Force Patrol is one of few law forces remained. (Mad Max) *American survivers repair to megacities to survive to radiations. (Dredd) Post-Apocaliptic Age (Negative Timeline) *'3 years after the Apocalypse' **Max Rockatansky helps a group of survivors to secure their fuel from Lord Humungus. (Mad Max: The Road Warrior) *'15 years after the Apocalypse' **Max eventually ended up wandering into Bartertown. (Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome) *'50 years after the Apocalypse' **Immortal Joe is killed by Emperess Furiosa during a ultimate confrontation. (Mad Max: Fury Road) *'1,000 years after the Apocalypse' **Nausicaa is mistaken as the current messiah. (Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind) *'3978 AD' **'November, 11th': Earth is dominated by intelligent apes, while humans are mute primitives. (Planet of the Apes) *'802,701 AD' **'October, 12th': the surface is inhabitated by two new species, the primitive Morlocks and the gentle Eloi. (The Time Machine) Category:Timeline